Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading
Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading (a.k.a. Sjin's Community Swimming Pool) was a small sole-trader business that only supplied and traded dirt. It was renewed into Sjin's Independent Waterpark soon after Sjin realized its poor business potential. Although it was presumed to have been closed down after Sjin became co-owner of SipsCo., it was actually kept as a 'side-project' for Sjin. History Sjin - Independent Dirt Trader was founded by Sjin in Episode 15 of the Yogscast Tekkit Series after being fired from SipsCo. and failing a job application at Honeydew Inc. The business was started with a very simple and crude 3x3x3 shack with only a wooden door and a company banner. After Lewis was smothered in the face by Sips' dirt and fired, Sips rehired Sjin, effectively decommissioning the independent company, but it later turned out to still be open and now expanded with an addition of a store made of dirt and a dirt statue of Sjin. Sjin has been greeted by Honeydew Inc. and asked if his company and theirs would become partners after Duncan made some "additions" to his statue, which Simon burned. Sips soon comes and begs Sjin to return, but Sjin is not sure he wants to. Sjin finally decides he will return to Sips Co. if he gets 50% of the company. Sips decided that it's a small price to pay for his company and seals the deal with Sjin, effectively closing the Sjin Independent Dirt Trader once again. However, this turn of events didn't mark the end of Sjin's Independent Trading. It was revealed in Episode 22 of the Yogscast Tekkit Series that although Sjin rejoined Sips as the co-owner of Sjips Co., he decided to keep on running his "Solo venture" as his side enterprise. However, realizing that he could make no further business out of dirt trading, he completely renewed the business into Sjin's Independent Waterpark. Currently, the business only holds possession of a WIP community pool named '''Sjip's community pool for children and OAPs', ''which was developed from a massive crater formed by a creeper explosion in Episode 19 and very crudely patched together to make a pool. Sjin was using a RedPower pump to take water from the ocean to his pool, but he left it on and it overflowed, removing lots of water from the ocean and partially attracting Simon's wrath for damaging the ocean and the environment. Employees *Founder, Dirt Trader: Sjin *Lifeguard and water pump: Sjin Statue Rival Companies *SipsCo. - Purveyors of the finest quality dirt. *Honeydew Inc. - Jaffa Cake producers. *Lombucket Industries *InTheLittleCorp *Nilesy's Best And Greatest - Makes Pools. Enemies *Shakespeare in Jurassic Park Products and Services *Dirt (Standard, Imitation, Deluxe, and Recycled). *The trading and transportation of dirt. *Many other dirt-related dirt products and dirt services. *Pool equipment. Locations *Sjin's Dirt Shack *Sjin's Stone Shack *Statue of Sjin (With magnificent ornaments, added by Duncan, on its upper-thigh area) *Sjin's pool Trivia *The sign on the dirt shack read out "Independant" instead of "Independent". It is unknown whether this is intentional or not. *Technically, because of Sjin's attire, the standard uniform for Sjin's Independent Trading was a simple loincloth. *Sjin's Independent Dirt Trader was the only business that was giving actual service to its customers at the time of its establishment. *The original structure of the building is similar to that of Nilesy's Pool Shacks. Gallery sjinspool.jpg|Sjin's Water-Park (for children and OAPs). sjinsstatue.jpg|The statue of Sjin "pumping" water into the pool, whilst life-guarding. Category:Organizations Category:Companies Category:Sjin Category:Tekkit Locations Category:Sips/Sjips Co.